The Princess and the Racer
by Emily642
Summary: "'What about a second wish? Well, my life can be boring. Maybe a little change of scene wouldn't hurt? 'I wish that my life would change,' I wished.'" Princess Amelia had a wonderful life in her online fairytale life. But when a certain, evil virus comes and forces her into marriage, she must learn to be strong. Esepecially when another girl comes into her life and needs her aid.
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

**NFTA: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my fifth WIR fan fiction (not counting my songs). **

**I heard that if there is going to be a WIR sequel, they'll try to do online gaming. And since **_**World of Warcraft **_**(which I do not play) is a popular game, I picture that they could do a medieval game with magic powers and castles etc. And I thought, "Maybe Turbo is alive and he kidnaps Vanellope and takes her to this online game, so he can kill Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, and Sgt. Calhoun there. And then, try to take over the internet?" And around the same time, I just got into the musical, **_**Oliver! **_**and I was watching clips of Samantha Barks from **_**Les Mis**_** as Nancy. And when I saw clips of her passionally singing As Long as He Needs Me, BAM! Amelia, who's my OC here, came to me! A very strong, brave heroine.**

**I want to warn you that these elements will be repetitive of my past stories, and some parts might get a little bit sexual, but nothing M or anything.**

**Turbo will come VERY soon. Vanellope will come around Chapter 5-10, and the others won't come until VERY VERY later. The story will mostly be told in Amelia's POV, but occasionally it will be told in her little sister, Lizzy's POV and her godfather, Magnus's POV.**

**Warning: I have a very busy summer with one online class, physical therapy, and a musical. So, don't expect new chapters come every day.**

**Enjoy! ****I'm sorry if Chapter 1 is boring. The action will come very soon. And I'm sorry if some things don't make sense and if it's rushed. It's mid-night, so I am tired. Don't forget to review!**

**~Emily**

* * *

Chapter 1

**AMELIA'S POV**

I know what you are thinking: Because I am a princess, this story will begin with "Once Upon a Time, in a far away land…". Well, actually, no. This is not a fairytale. However, my game takes place in a medieval role-playing online game called _Medieval Adventures_. Which is like a fairytale. And the story and the mini-quests for players that I was programmed with are fairy-tale like. And the fact that I am a princess and I have a prince…okay, the point is that the story that I am about to tell you is not a fairy tale. Even though, it has the perfect fairytale ending.

My name is Princess Amelia and I am the crown princess of my parents' kingdom. I am also programmed with an adorable little sister named Elizabeth…or Lizzy for short and the best godfather in the Internet, Magnus, who is my father's advisor. And of course, the best prince EVER, Prince Nicholas. Oh, he's handsome, sweet, romantic, and caring. He's programmed to brave and oh, he has the most adorable, black, wavy hair…sorry, a little distracted. You might be thinking: Oh, Mia, your life IS a fairytale. Well, it was. Until ummm….some events happened in life. And this all started on my 19th birthday.

*line*

"Amelia, wake up," sung a voice. My eyes remained closed and grabbed a pillow.

"Grrrr…Mom!" I groaned. "Five more minutes!" I heard a little laugh. I felt my pillow disappearing and I opened my eyes. I gasped in joy. My family and some servants were in my room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cried.

"Aren't you glad that I took your pillow?" laughed Lizzy who hugged my pillow.

"Awww," I smiled, taking my sister and putting her on my lap. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course, we have to," said my father, showing off a purple cake and stroking my brown, wavy hair. (I got my brown hair from him, but my wavy hair from my mother, by the way) "It's your 19th birthday. In one year, you'll be queen." I smiled and kiss my father's cheek.

"Well, make a wish," said Lizzy.

"I will," I said, playing around. "If you get up."

"Oh," she said, wiggling out of my lap. I grabbed my cake and watched as my godfather, Magnus lit the three candles up. I scrunch up my face to think. Well, what was I supposed to wish for? I was programmed with wonderful parents and godfather. An adorable 9-year old sister. The most amazing prince and hard-working servants. And a dog too. Well, the programmers never programmed me with friends. That would be a good wish.

"I wish for real friends," I thought to myself. I blew the first candle out. What about a second wish? Well, my life _can _be boring. Maybe a little change of scene wouldn't hurt?

"I wish that my life would change," I thought. The second flame went out. I noticed that everyone was getting antsy.

"You know?" I said to everyone, putting the cake aside. "I will wish my last wish later."

"Yeah, good." said Magnus. "Because I have a gift for my darling goddaughter." I smiled.

"Oooooooh, I can't wait," I said as Magnus walked to my closet.

"I got servants to make it for you. I designed it myself," said Magnus, proudfully. He opened my closet to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses I have seen. It was pink and lacy with a white butterfly and floral pattern on the skirt. It was also off-the-shoulder.

"Oh, Magnus!" I gasped, running to the dress. "I love it!"

"It's so beautiful," said my mother, putting her hands on her chin.

"I knew you would!" said Magnus. I stopped feeling my dress and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said, snuggling up. I almost kissed him when I realized that I haven't brushed my teeth.

"Oh, everyone!" I gasped, closing my mouth to cover my morning breath. "Please, leave! I have to get ready for the day."

"Yes," said my mother as everyone else left the room. "We have to prepare for your ball tonight and make your dress."

"Oh, Mom. Can I wear Magnus's dress tonight?" I asked her as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Absolutely not, Mia!" she cried. "It's beautiful, but not ball-suitable at all."

"Okay," I groaned.

"Wear it for breakfast though." She kissed my forehead. "Oh, and hurry. Players, along with Nicholas will be here in a few minutes." I nodded as she closed the door. Yup, hopefully, the second wish will come true. I need some spicing up in my life.

* * *

After I brushed my teeth, my ladies-in-waiting helped me with my new dress. I spun around in it in the front of my mirror.

"It's so beautiful, Mia," said the oldest lady, Clarissa.

"I know," I smiled. "I love Magnus!"

"And I can't wait for the ball," said the younger one, Katherine. I gasped and spun around to them.

"I know!" I cooed. "Do you two have your…" I heard a knock on the door.

"Guess who?" sung a familiar voice. I gasped.

"Nicholas!" I cried. "I'll see you two during breakfast, okay?" Clarissa and Katherine nodded and curtsied to me. They left as my true love, Nicholas entered with a bag.


	2. Chapter 2: The Music Box

**NFTA-Sorry for the short chapter. I thought the breakfast and the dress making would be too long to do and pointless, so for everyone's sake, I'll cut to the chase. Turbo will come next chapter. Leaving it as a cliffhanger ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday," said Nicholas as we pulled to kiss.

"Thank you," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. We sat on my bed.

"Like my dress?" I asked, moving my hands all over it to show it off.

"Yeah, it's nice. It's a gift, right?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Nicholas grabbed his gold bag.

"Well, I think you'll like this a little more. Close your eyes." I smiled bigger and closed my eyes tight. I suddenly felt a weight on my lap.

"Ok, open them." I looked down to find a golden box, engraved with jewels and beads.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" I gasped. Nicholas grabbed a lever and winded it.

"You haven't heard and seen the best part," he purred to my ear, beaming. I opened the box and gasped. The box played a beautiful medley and the sheet music was in the box, moving in a circle. But, my favorite part was the mini-statue of us, twirling.

"Nicholas," I whispered, putting my hand on my heart and tearing up. "This is the best present I ever received."

"Better than Bella?" chuckled Nicholas. And on cue, my black Labrador ran to us.

"Well, not better than Bella," I laughed, as she licked my face. "Down, girl, down." She obeyed and snuggled on my lap.

"Thank you so much for my gift," I said, leaning on him, adoring the music box.

"Don't you have the best fiancé ever?" he rhetorically asked, putting his arm around me. I looked up at him.

"Just can't believe that soon, we'll be programmed to be man and wife!" I squealed, looking at the beautiful, pink engagement ring.

"When the players complete our mini-quest anyway," he grumbled. I perked up. There should be players already. In fact, Nicholas shouldn't be here.

"Nicholas, have you seen any players today?" I asked. Nicholas tried to remember, definitely failed to.

"Actually, no." he said. I looked away in confusion as Bella cocked her head over the confusion.

"Odd. Maybe the game is on maintence?"

And breakfast and the following activities were like this too. There were no players. In fact, despite the joyful and busy atmosphere, there was a chilling feeling. As if there was some kind of phantom in the castle.

"Is this a part of a miniquest?" asked my sister, every few minutes. All of us replied with the same answer: "No!"

After a while, we merely concluded that _Medieval Adventures_ were on maintence. But, then, it happened…


	3. Chapter 3: The Virus

**NFTA-Ok, guys. I'm sorry that I haven't written in 2 weeks, but here's the deal:**

**I went to FL for my sick grandpa. Please pray for him!**

**Hardly ANYONE is reviewing this story. I'm getting the impression that no one is reading this. So, guys, PLEASE review, so I can know that people are reading this. Or else I will stop writing.**

**The end of this chapter is based on "For Good", a VanellopexTurbo FF. Also…*SPOILER* The wedding dress is inspired by Vanellope's dress in that story and Princess Diana's dress. *END OF SPOILER***

**Sorry that I didn't ask. I really have to get writing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was mid-afternoon and I was taking a break from making my dress. The fitting was just finished, so now my servants had to really make my dress now. Lizzy, Nicholas, and I were relaxing in my room, playing chess.

"So, the game is on maintenance?" asked Nicholas, moving his chess piece.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "And good. It's my birthday; I don't want to be a puppet on my birthday!" He laughed.

"When will it be my turn to play?" asked Lizzy on my bed, playing with my favorite childhood doll of a pink bunny.

"For the fifth time, we will be done very soon," I groaned. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your dress fitting?" Lizzy shrugged.

"Everything is weird today," she changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" asked Nicholas.

"I feel like that there's something wrong here," said Lizzy. "I don't know why, but breakfast was so eerie."

"You know what?" I asked, blinking. "Yeah. I was feeling as if a ghost was watching us."

"You're right," said Nicholas, thinking. "And the website didn't announce a scheduled maintenance. There's something going on here."

Suddenly, I heard Belle barking and growling, followed by screaming. All of us stood up.

"Mia," said Lizzy, getting nervous. "What's going on?" I picked up Lizzy.

"I don't know."

"A VIRUS FROM THE OUTSIDE!" screamed Clarissa.

"GUARDS!" I heard my father scream. Nicholas grabbed us as my sister and I were freaking out.

"I knew it!" whispered Nicholas. I saw him, with his other hand holding his sword.

"Please don't leave us," I whimpered.

"Right now, I won't." he said, bravely. "If it comes and tries to hurt you…" Suddenly, Magnus barged in.

"EVERYONE, COME ON!" he whispered in a fearful voice, grabbing a lantern. "You

have to get out of here." The three of us ran to a tower.

"What about Mommy and Daddy?" asked Lizzy, as we were going on the stairs.

"Don't….worry…about…them…" he struggled to say. I knew by his tone that something bad happened to them.

"Magnus, why did you say it like that?" I asked, fighting tears. Magnus didn't say anything as he closed the tower door. Lizzy was scared by the dark tower. It was old, abandoned, and very disgusting. I think that this is the first time in months that anyone has been here.

"MAGNUS!" I cried. He ran to me and put his hand over my lips.

"Do you want him to hear you or not?" he growled, through his teeth.

"Him?" We all replied at once. Suddenly, nearby we heard something breaking and laughing.

"Oh man, you three really have to go!" cried Magnus. He pulled down a torch on the wall and the wall opened, revealing a staircase.

"The back-story is that your great-great uncle built this for escaping during emergencies like this. Now, you three will escape and be safe." I gave Lizzy to Nicholas and moved Magnus's hair out of his ear and looked at them with tears.

"But, what about you?" I asked, crying. He grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"Magnus!" cried my sister.

"I will be okay," he whispered.

"No, you won't!" I croaked out. "You'll die!" Suddenly, I heard a buzzing noise from downstairs.

"GO!" he said, pushing me and giving Nicholas the lantern he had.

"But, Magnus!" cried Lizzy and I as we were pushed in the passageway. But, the buzzing came closer and closer!

"GO!" he cried, pulling the torch. BAM! The secret door was closed. I put my hands and face on the wall and wept.

"Magnus…" I whispered.

"Mia, come on!" said Nicholas, pulling my hand. He led me to the staircase. The stairs were dark as night and we couldn't see anything.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"I don't know," replied Nicholas. Soon, we saw some sunlight. Lo and behold, the secret passage was a secret prison…in the sewers. The waters were green and disgusting. There were round jail cells and the sun came from the windows. We could see.

"Ewwww, the sewers?" cried Lizzy.

"Well, it looks like that we have no choice." said Nicholas, stepping into the water. I groaned and stepped into the waters, making my dress wet.

"No," I whined. "It's brand new!"

"Mia, just hold it up," snapped Nicholas. "We have to go!" I listened to my fiancé and grabbed my sister. We ran, trying to find the exit. Suddenly, we heard someone else running. We gasped and stopped on our tracks.

"Hello?" cried Nicholas, wielding his sword. "Who's there?" No response. Nothing. We felt the water, making tiny splashes. Nicholas spun at that direction, but there was nothing. We started to run fast.

"Okay, there was weird," I cried out.

"Mia, are Mommy and Daddy ok?" whispered Lizzy. I tried to find an answer as I pictured our parents getting captured…or worse.

"I don't know, darling. I just don't know."

"There! The exit!" gasped Nicholas. We ran to exit, but our feeling of relief exploded…badly. As we reached the door, something jumped in the front of the door. My sister and I gasped in surprised and gasped again and started to scream when we saw the form. It was the virus. Yes, by the gray terrifying, skeletal face, we knew that it was him. He had yellow cat-like eyes with yellow teeth to match. He was wearing some kind of strange helmet with a red T on it and a strange outfit to match it. And above all…he was pretty tiny.

"Stand back!" threatened Nicholas, pointing his pointy sword at the strange-looking imp. I put my arms around him for protection. Instantly, the virus started to laugh.

"You _really _think that I would be afraid of you, pretty boy?" he snickered. "You have a sword and what do I have? Powers…_magic _and technological powers." I gasped as balls of blue waves appeared from his hands. There was no way that Nicholas could stand a chance with the virus. I put my sister down and went next to Nicholas.

"Nicholas, don't even try," I pleaded, putting my hand on his shoulder. "You will die!"

"Hamm…?" said a voice. I looked down at the virus, who removed his helmet and started to walk to me.

"Well, hello, beautiful." he purred, stroking his blonde hair. I felt my jaw drop and my body tensing up.

"Oh my gosh," I thought. "No.."

"You must be the princess," he said, eyeing me up and down and putting the helmet back on. I nodded slowly, looking at the man. I could only focus on his strange, giant smile.

"Hmmm, lucky chance that I was right. You're too gorgeous to be some servant girl," he said, stroking my hand. But, Nicholas snatched him up and slammed him on the wall.

"Nicholas!" I cried and Lizzy grabbed my legs in fear.

"How dare you talk that way to the princess and above all, my _fiance!_" he cried. He shaped his sword as if he was going to behead the virus. The virus looked at him, back at me, and back at him and growled. He stared at him for complete silence for a few seconds. I squatted down and hugged my sister in fear as the virus glared at him like that. He smiled a huge evil grin and chuckled.

"You know, your pretty princess's kingdom is mine now and I'm keeping certain people alive since they are a use to me." My heart dropped.

"Please, no!" I cried. "Don't kill him." The virus moved his eyes to me and smiled.

"Don't worry, doll. Your precious prince is going to be safe…" He took a pause and looked at Nicholas. "…banished outside of this game!" The virus grabbed Nicholas's neck and send some blue waves to him.

"NICHOLAS!" Me and my sister cried. Nicholas dropped the grinning virus and started to fade. I ran to Nicholas.

"NICHOLAS!" I sobbed.

"Don't…worry…" he said, weakly, taking my hand. "I…will….find…you…" POOF! He vanished. I broked down.

"Awww, don't you cry," taunted the virus, lifting my face up.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU CREEP!" cried Lizzy, pushing him. She was barely smaller than him.

"Great," he growled, getting up. "A little brat! I dealt a lot like you before." My mourning was changed to anger.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I DEMANDED. "TELL ME NOW!"

"I am Turbo," he bowed. "The greatest racer AND virus that there ever was!"

"Turbo?" smirked my sister. "Stupid name."

"Listen, little girl," he growled, laying a finger on her. "As your king…"

"Your king?" I growled, rising. "I'm sorry the last time I checked, my _parents _are the king and queen here!" Turbo turned to me and smiled.

"_Were _the king and queen, anyway!" he chuckled. I gasped and Lizzy ran to me.

"What did you do to them?" I asked with more tears from my eyes. Turbo smiled at me.

"See, I didn't need them. They were threats to my rule, so I just touched them and…oops…the codes were magically deleted." We gasped.

"YOU KILLED THEM?!" I sobbed. He nodded as we broke down, sobbing. I heard Turbo growl.

"Oh, all this screaming and sobbing are giving me such a headache," he said. "Guards!" I perked up when I saw our _reprogrammed _guards marched in. We gasped in horror.

"Yes, King Turbo?" cried our captain of the guards.

"King…Turbo?" I whispered. Turbo eyed the two of us up and down, and stopped to think.

"Take this one to her bedroom," he ordered, pointing at me and the guards grabbed me. "The brat comes with me!" I gasped as the guards grabbed Lizzy.

"It's Elizabeth!" she cried as she was taken away.

"Please, don't hurt my sister!" I cried. "Please!" Turbo smiled at me and sighed blissfully. The guards took me down, so I could like at my captor eye-to-eye.

"Oh don't worry, my love," he purred, playing with my curly hair. "She'll be safe…as long as you do what I say." He finished that, grimily.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"Oh, you'll see. Hoho. Guards, go!"

I turned my face away from Turbo, fearing for our lives.

* * *

I sat on my bed, nearly having an anxiety attack. I have no one in my life now. My true love is gone, my sister is with that evil, freaky skelton, and my parents are dead. And Magnus? I guess he's dead now. And now, I was in my room, unknown of my fate. What was I going to do? Suddenly, there was knocking on my door. Oh no…

I put my arms around the poles of my canopy bed in fear.

"Who's there?" I cried.

"Mia?" asked a familiar voice. I gasped in happiness and ran to the door!

"Magnus!" I cried, hugging him.

"Oh, my dear goddaughter!" he cried. "I was so worried when I heard about your capture." I started to sob again.

"Magnus, he…" Magnus put his hands on my face and kissed it.

"I know. He banished Nicholas…"

"And Mom and Dad…" He sighed, fearing tears and nodded.

"The guards tried so hard to fight Turbo, but Turbo is so powerful…"

"And he has Lizzy, Magnus."

"That reminds me," interrupted Magnus and he took my hands.

"What?" I whispered, fearing for the worse.

"Turbo left you a gift in your closet. He wants you to see him after you see it."

"What is it?" I sniffed, walking to it. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

I walked quietly to my closet and sighed, fearing what it was. It could be a weapon or some dark magic. I closed my eyes as I opened the doors. I opened my eyes and gasped out loud. I covered my mouth with my hands and walked backwards.

"Oh my gosh…" I heard Magnus said. I fought tears, witnessing the horrible sight.

"No!" I screamed in my hands. "Not this! Anything, but this!"

But, my eyes couldn't escape my gift….a poofy wedding dress with red trimmings and a long veil to match!


	4. Chapter 4: Red

**NFTA-Thank all of you so much for your patience. Thankfully, I gained so much followers and reviewers over the last month. So, as long as people review this, I'll keep going on! **

**The reason for the timely hiatus is because I was out of town in June, then I had summer classes and a play, so I didn't had time to do this.**

**First, I'm renaming this **_**The Princess and the Racer **_**to sound more attractive. Second, upcoming parts might be intense or a little racy. I'm trying to keep this as clean as possible. There will be no sex scenes, but there will be some mentions of it. Third, sorry that this story and chapter is repetive of my past stories. **

**So, here you go: Chapter 4! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"This is not happening!" I panicked as tears streamed down. "I…I….can't. I don't know this monster. He is taking everything away from me. How can I marry him?!" Magnus grabbed my shoulders.

"You're not! I'm not allowing Turbo to do this to you," he said in an angry voice. That name reminded me. I have to see that demon now.

"Where is he?" I clinch through my teeth.

"The throne room…"

I immediately broke out of my godfather's hands and ran as fast as I could.

"MIA!" I heard Magnus cry. "LET ME DO THE TALKING!" I ignored him. I didn't care. In times like this, my feelings come first. And I'm letting that murderer have it.

Red was the only color I saw in my blurred vision. I felt my virtual blood rise as Magnus's pleas were drowned by my heart's beats, which was the only thing I can hear. I felt my hair moving as I ran, ignoring all of the furniture, doors, and the other obstacles in the way. Finally, I saw it: The throne room, which belonged to my beloved parents. I busted the door open. And honestly, I was possessed by my feelings. The only thing I was fully conscience of was screaming: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The rest of what happened in that minute was a tearful blur.

I finally caught my breath, my consciousness, and my mentality as I looked around the huge room. Everyone, including Turbo, looked stunned. Some of the servants, who were setting things up for most likely a wedding, stopped in their tracks.

"Breathe, Mia, breathe," I heard Magnus said, rubbing my back. A moment of silence went by.

"Done with your little meltdown, princess?" asked Turbo, impatiently.

"You…you…" I stammered. "NEVER!" I snapped. "If….you….think…I'll…..marry…you….a stranger….and a murderer of my…." I tried my best to hold my tears "….parents….YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed.

"I assure you. Mia is never like this." said Magnus, calmly. He opened his mouth to speak, finally looking angry, but was interrupted.

"Awwww, I get it." cooed Turbo, patting my hand. "Things are going too fast for my little queen-to-be."

"I'M NOT YOUR QUEEN!" I yelled, being careful of my temper. "AND I'LL NEVER BE. THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT MARRYING YOU."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" said Turbo, lighting up in a sinister way. "You're just in time."

"For what?" Magnus and I asked at the same time.

"Oh, an execution."

Magnus immediately stepped up to the little guy. Not exagettering, he was little.

"You've been a king for an hour and you are already making executions?" asked Magnus in a furious voice.

"Well, we do not know if this will go through," said Turbo in yet, another sinister voice as he was checking out his nails.

"What is he doing?" I thought. We were confused.

"Guards, bring the prisoner in!" summoned Turbo. I was curious. What was he talking about and who was the random prisoner? But, I screamed again loudly. The prisoner who a rope across her neck was….Lizzy.

"LIZZY!" I sobbed as I ran to her. It was no use. They were blocking her.

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" pleaded some servants, especially Magnus.

"Mia, help!" said Lizzy, who was sobbing too. "I'm scared."

"You'll be okay! I promise!" I cried. I turned to Turbo, who was enjoying this.

"DON'T DO THIS!" I begged, keeling to him and holding his hands. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

"Anything?" He grinned, evilly. Immediately, I knew his game. I froze as tears rose.

"YOU SLITHERING BAS-" cried Magnus before he was cut off by a solider. Turbo put his fingers in my hair.

"….You knew I would do anything if you kept my sister alive…" I whispered.

"Like I said, my dear," he said in a slithering voice, stroking my hair, "I'll spare the little brat if you do _everything _I say." My heart dropped as tears rose. I knew what I had to do. It'll be the hardest thing I will ever do, but what choice do I have? I slowly nod in realization. Turbo smirked.

"SO, MIA…" he suddenly yelled out in a boastful voice. I was taken back, so I feel to the floor. "Rise," he whispered to me. I closed my eyes and stood up.

"In exchange for your precious sister's life…" I felt Turbo, taking my hand. "….will you marry me?" There were whispers of despair.

"NO!" yelled Lizzy. "DON'T!"

"Yes," I whispered with my eyes still closed.

"What's that, darling?" asked Turbo, sarcastailly, "I couldn't hear you."

"YOU HAVE MY WORD!" I screamed, fighting back my tears. "I WILL MARRY YOU." Turbo giggled, gleefully. "Turbo-tastic!" I opened my eyes at him in confusion of his odd quote.

"I'm sorry, what did you…?" I started to say.

"Well, why are we still here?" Turbo asked, giddily. "We gotta prepare for the wedding!"

Turbo turned to the guards.

"Let my adorable, little sister go," he instructed. "And lead her to her room to get ready."

Lizzy ran to me and hugged me. I didn't respond. I was too sick and dizzy to pay attention to what's going on.

"Mia, don't do this!" sobbed Lizzy as the guards took her away. "PLEASE!"

"The wedding is at 6:30 tonight!" called Turbo to them.

"But, 6:30 is Mia's birthday dinner!" argued a servant.

"Oh, people are coming anyway?!" said an excited Turbo. "Perfect!" Then, Turbo turned to me.

"What is my bride doing here?" he snapped. "It's a quarter to 5, she needs to get ready. I can't have my bride look like _that_." Clarissa and Katherine took my arms.

"We'll get her ready, your Majesty." said Katherine, leading me to the door.

"Until 6:30, my love!" called my ghastly fiancé as I left with my ladies. "When we shall be man-and-wife!" I tried so hard not to cry as I heard a goofy laugh from him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Preparation: Part 1

Chapter 5

**Mia's POV**

I spent the first 10 minutes for my wedding preparation, sobbing as loud as I could on my bed as Clarissa stroke my back.

"That's right, your Highness," she eventually said. "Get it all out before you go to the altar." I sat up to face my lady-in-waiting.

"I can't do this," I sobbed. "I don't know him." Clarissa rubbed my back to soothe me, but it wasn't working. "He killed my parents. How can I marry the murderer of my parents? And he's the scariest creature that I have ever seen! How many princesses do you know that are married to someone like that?" A maid beckoned me from outside of my room.

"Come, your Highness," she whispered. "You need to bathe now. You wasted a lot of time already. We can't make the King mad."

"HE'S NOT THE KING!" I yelled. The maid took my arm and led me out to the bathroom.

"The True King," she added.

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

"Lizzy," urged my maidservant, Leah as she struggled to put my white, puffy dress on. "Hold still!"

"NO, I AM NOT PUTTING THAT PILLOW ON!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle my way out.

"And I thought dressing my toddler was hard," I heard her grumbled. Leah dropped the dress, leaving me only in my undergarments.

"Ladies, stay where you are," instructed Leah as other maids, who were going to help her dress me up, stayed where they are. She sighed and put her hands on my face.

"Elizabeth," Leah sternly said with her eyes right on me, "if you want to make things easier for your sister, you will put this dress on and do what, whatever his name is, says." I started to sob.

"It's all my fault that Mia is marrying him!" I cried, tears flowing. "If he didn't use me as a trap, this wouldn't be happening!" A maid, Caroline, stepped forward.

"Dear, if you weren't created, I promise that he would have targeted someone else," she said, kneeling down.

"Yeah," said the others.

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Yes," said a maid, Ella. "Like Magnus."

"Yeah."

"Or definitely Clarissa and Katherine." I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"Please don't blame yourself," comforted Leah with her hand on the back of my wet (from the bath) hair. I nodded.

"But, really," she added, "if you don't get ready for the wedding, he will get very angry. And your poor choice will affect Mia in some way. Please get ready!" I nodded and hugged Leah with the other maids, joining in.

* * *

I looked in the mirror as Caroline finished my bun. My dress was so hideous and clearly not from this game's fashion. It was big and poofy, completed with a red bow.

"You look beautiful," whispered Leah.

"I look like a present," I grumbled as Caroline put the flower in my hair.

"You shouldn't be talking," she chuckled. "More like your sister _is_ the present."

"Well, it's 5:30," said Leah, sadly. "I wonder how your sister is doing. And above all, if she's ready." The knocking of my door interrupted our thoughts.

"Ladies, is my little sister ready?" slithered a familiar voice. All of us gasped as the maids started to panicked. Leah ran forward to the door.

"Ummm….give us a second," she bravely said. She turned around to us.

"Lizzy, stay where you are! All of you make a line!" she whispered.

"Oh ladies, I'm getting inpatient," said Turbo in a singsong voice as everyone scrambled.

"One second," said Leah in a panicked voice. All of the 7 maids were in a proper line. Leah gave them an approved look and opened as the midget barged in. His helmet was gone to reveal nicely combed, blonde hair and he had a poofy, red outfit with ruffles or as he calls it….a tuxedo on.

"Good evening, your Majesty," said the maids, curtsying before him.

"Well, that was quick," said Turbo, arrogantly with his hands behind his back. "I have been a king for a little while and all of you already are getting in the game. Unlike _certain others_. Ah, well. I will deal with them later." He turned to me. I raised my shoulders up out of nerves.

"Well, don't you look _adorable_?" Turbo said in a high-pitched voice, patting my head.

"Well, don't you look cheap?" I said in a snaky voice, patting his head. Some of the maids gasped as half of them were trying not to laugh.

"Elizabeth," growled Leah through her teeth. Turbo chuckled.

"Yup, you're such a cutie-patootie!" he said, pinching my cheeks violently.

"Ow!" I yelled, pushing Turbo. He cleared his throat.

"Ladies, please leave the room!" instructed Turbo, still looking at me. "I have to talk to my new sister-in law."

"About what?" asked Leah in concern, walking to him.

"About the wedding. Now, leave!" All of the maids ran out. I gave Turbo a big, hateful scowl.

"Awwww, now don't you look at me like that!" said Turbo, sarcastically. "You should be thanking me."

"For what?" I yelled. "Killing my parents, banishing my sister's boyfriend, and forcing her to marry a creep like you?"

"No. You should be thanking me because you're going to be a part of the wedding, and I'm giving you the most important job." Turbo poofed up a cushion with 2 rings on it. I gasped.

"No!" I stomped my feet. "I am not going to help you get my sister!"

"Yes, you are!" said Turbo in a snaky grin on his face. He snapped and a few of the brainwashed soldiers came to my room. I gasped again.

"That's not fair!" I argued. "You're cheating!"

"And cheaters always win," he replied. "If you refuse to be my ring bearer, well. Use your imagination." I groaned.

"Fine," I agreed, not looking at him.

"Oh," said Turbo as he started to leave the room. "And when objections of _my _marriage come in the beginning…" He turned around with a threating look on his face. "You will NOT object!"

"Oh, I will!" I argued. Turbo shook his head sadly and made tsking sounds.

"Either you will be a good, little sister to that cute sister of yours and listen to the guards. Or…" Turbo pulled a red muzzle from his back! I gasped in horror.

"And it has wires too." He grinned, evilly. "What will it be? Being a smart girl or I'll shut you up for you, real good…and _tight_." I fought tears.

"You will never get away with this!" I yelled, making my choice clear.

"Honey, I already have." said Turbo, leaving.

"Wait until Nicholas comes back and whoops your butt!" Turbo busted out laughing.

"Good one, kid!" He walked away, laughing. With Turbo gone and the soldiers under his control, I was alone. I kneeled down, crying.


	6. Chapter 6: The Preparation: Part 2

**NFTA-I am so stunned by the amount of great feedback! Thanks all of you! GET READY FOR NEXT CHAPTER :'( It might come tomorrow.**

**P.S.-Vanellope is coming VERY VERY SOON.**

* * *

Chapter 6

As Katherine finished my bun, I eyed myself up and down. My wedding dress was absolutely poofy and gaudy. It had red trimmings every where from the laces on my sleeves to the bottom of my dress. This wasn't how I imagined my wedding, even if the programmers would program it for me. I imagined the perfect wedding dress to be beautiful and all white and have sweet touches like beads and feminine patterns. I imagined myself to be the happiest lady ever, marrying the prince of my dreams. But, no. Instead, I'm being forced to wear this horrid gown and marry a terrifying-looking programmer-knows-what Turbo is, who's a complete stranger. And not to mention that he took the most important people of my life.

"And you're done in perfect timing," said Katherine, compassionally. I stood up from my chair.

"I look like a dress up doll," I muttered, touching the mirror.

"A beautiful one," added Katherine, putting her hand on my arm. I felt the urge to sob again and tried my hardest to fight the lump of my throat.

"Mia, don't lose hope," soothed Clarissa, smiling. "The programmers of this game will remove this virus, and your parents and Nicholas will be back." I gasped in happiness. That's right. "This will only be temporary."

"Actually," said a voice. We turned around to see a sad Leah. "The programmers are possibly not coming back anytime soon."

"What?" I asked, confused. "But, the programmers can fix this." She sighed and took my hands.

"Your Highness," she said in a quiet voice, "Magnus checked the _Medieval Adventures _office. It seems like Turbo took over the office. All of the power is out."

"But, they can get someone to fix it."

"Turbo is more powerful than we thought, dear. He has the power somehow to hack into people's power in the outside world." My ray of hope faded immediately.

"But…but…he's a character, not..." Leah sighed and kissed my face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. I couldn't hold it in anyway. I hugged her and sobbed again.

"Your Highness, your mascara!" cried Clarissa. I ignored her. It is the worst day of my life, I might as well look horrendous. Leah quickly pulled me away and handed me a handkerchief.

"Ladies," instructed Leah. "We need to go to the ballroom for the wedding now." My ladies-in-waiting nodded and gave me hugs on the way out.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," whispered Clarissa.

"It's going be ok," said Katherine before leaving.

I was alone, sobbing into the tissue. It was 5:45. In fifteen minutes, my life will be over. I just have to wait for Magnus, my godfather, to collect me for my unfair fate. Why? Why was I doomed for this evil, miserable hell? I did nothing wrong. Why me? Why couldn't it be a more deserving person or another princess?

I walked to the mirror and looked at it. Yup, my face is still smothered with mascara. Unfortunately, it did not hit my dress. I was seriously tempted to ruin this trash by smothering my mascara on it, but it was best for everyone if I didn't. I wet my handkerchief from Leah and cleaned my face. Afterwards, here I was. The pretty princess. Which is why Turbo wants me. I fought my tears once more. I started to think of my sister. And how she was doing. How she was sobbing out of fear. How she wants my mother's arms for safety, but can't have them because they're gone for good. How Turbo will make her suffer after tonight.

I collected my thoughts and sighed. Then, I had an idea. As cliché as it is, singing is one of my favorite things to do. And it helps me sometimes. I opened my mouth…

"_Yes, my sister is safe._

_That was a part of the deal._

_But the longer I have to see myself in this dress,_

_More I wish that it isn't real_."

I turned around and yelled in burning, angry passion, "You demon!"

"_If you think that you can get me like this, well then…you're right._" I sighed and whispered,"Congratulations, you win."

I heard a knock. No, it's time.

"Oh no," I whispered, about to cry. Then, I pulled myself together.

"Come in," I muttered, fixing myself. I opened the door and there was Magnus, wearing a red jacket and a white, ruffle shirt. He sighed and grabbed my veil.

"You look beautiful, darling," he whispered, putting it on me. He took my shaking hands and kissed them. I tried so hard not to lose it.

"Mia, I may be your godfather and now your guardian, but…" His eyes filled with tears. "I don't think I can walk you down the aisle. I can't bring myself to give you to that horrid virus." I lowered my head. No, I need him next to me! He's my protector. I need him! But, I remembered: Who will be there for Lizzy? She's only 9, she needs more help than I do.

"Is it ok?" asked Magnus, lifting my head. "Is it ok if you walk on your own?"

"If only you'll be with Lizzy." I managed to choke out.

"Yes," said Magnus, "I'm supposed to be with her anyway. But, I'm still taking you to the ballroom." It's time. I started to weep. Magnus stopped himself from crying as he managed to choke out also: "Be brave for your sister. She's looking up to you now." Magnus was right. If I was a wreck in the wedding, so will she. I cling to my godfather tight as I left my room.

"_Is this home_?" I sung in my head.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

**NFTA-Wow, this was actually pretty hard to write because it's very depressing and creepy. But, it'll be very hard to write next chapter. If you think that this is sad, wait for it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Mia's POV**

My long veil blurred my vision as Magnus and I walked the hardest walk in my life. Unfortunately, it was pretty fast and quick. My mother always said that the hardest things comes the fastest. She wasn't kidding. And the worst part was that there was no escape. We were surrounded by our brainwashed soldiers, so the two of us couldn't escape. By the time we got there, my groom was already walking down. I peeked at the ugly sight. I caught my dog, Bella with my servant, growling at Turbo. But, what happened next made me furious. Turbo kicked her! I barely heard her yelp. Fury came over me. Then, Magnus firmly grabbed my arm and interrupted my thoughts.

"Mia, I'm about to walk down with Lizzy," he whispered in a firm voice. "Please, don't cry. Stand firm and brave. Your sister…and me…and everyone watching this are relying on you now to help this kingdom and be brave." Immediately, the guards pushed him to walk. My sister gave me a quick glance before she was out of my sight. Great, more pressure was laid on me. Being brave for my sister, whom I am a role model to, is one thing. But, a whole kingdom?! That's crazy. How am I supposed to look? All smiley and blushing that I am marrying a _**monster**_? How am I NOT going to lose it? Especially when I will be face to face with that skeletal face and hypnotizing, yellow eyes. And I am supposed to kiss that creature with yellow teeth? Sadly, a hand interrupted my thoughts. My heart is now inside my throat and I shake like an earthquake as I face the altar with all eyes on me. Whispers filled the room as I just stood there in utter silence…as if I was a prize on display.

**Lizzy's POV**

"Magnus, I can't see her," I whispered during the silence.

"Get on my back," he whispered. I dropped the cushion and the rings on the floor and climbed on his back. Immediately, as I got on his back, the wedding march played. Mia slowly started to walk as sunlight reflected on her. Step by step and holding on to the roses as if her life was depending on it, she walked, gracefully and poised as if she was not marrying that troll. And wow, Mia looked so beautiful in that dress! She was an angel. Everyone could see why he wants to marry her.

"She's beautiful, Magnus," I whispered. Magnus didn't respond. He was too focused on what was going on. As she came closer, I could see her face through that veil. My sister was trying so hard not to cry. She had a straight face, but a quivering lip and watery eyes. I could tell that she was holding them back, but a tear managed to escape. Magnus dropped me as she finally got to the altar. There, I realized how much she was sacrificing for me.

"Magnus," I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm never going to be mean to my sister, again." He sighed in grief and rubbed my shoulder.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" boomed the minister. I saw my sister's lips move, but didn't heard a peep from her. She took a deep breath, slowly turned to Turbo, and crouched down to look at his eyes. Turbo lifted the veil and my sister became straight-faced to fighting every inch of her body to not lose it. Her face became more violent with emotion, but managed to compose herself. She stood up.

"Dearly beloved…" started the minister. I didn't pay attention to him. All I could pay attention to was my sister. Her face became pale with fear and minute by minute, she started to lose her sanity. I too wanted to cry, but I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Now, if you find a reason why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," interrupted my thoughts. Turbo immediately flipped to my direction, and gave Magnus and me a cold stare. I looked at my sister, who gave us a desperate look as if she wanted us to something.

"I'm sorry, darling," whispered Magnus to Mia. I listened carefully in hopes for someone to object. No one said anything.

"Okay, then…" said the minister. I was furious at Magnus. He was the most angry person out of all of us. Why didn't he say anything?

"Why didn't you object?" I whispered in a mad tone.

"The royal pain would win," he whispered. "And she needs me."

"Who has the rings?" asked the minister.

"She does," Turbo smirked, turning around to face me. I slowly grabbed the pillow and the rings, and then froze in fear.

"Lizzy," sang Turbo with the fakest smile, "give me the rings, so I can marry your sister." I shook my head. Turbo took one step forward.

"Lizzy," he sang again through his teeth, "come here." I just stared at him.

"Those eyes aren't going to work," he said in a serious face. "Now, come here: FINAL warning."

"Please," Mia whispered. "For me." That made me go. It would make things a lot easier for her. I slowly walked to Turbo and showed him the pillow. He smiled evilly and grabbed the rings. Then, Mia squatted and put her hand on the back of my head. She kissed my forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. "I am so sorry." Turbo cleared his throat to have Mia come to him. She scrambled in front of him. I started to leave, but then Turbo grabbed my arm.

"Stay," he threatened as I barely caught my balance.

**MIA'S POV**

If I was nervous before, nothing compared to my emotions now. Those 2 rings will seal my eternity. I did nothing, but stared at the fiend as the minister gave him instructions.

"Now, your Majesty," said the minister with a tone of fear, "take your lovely bride's left hand…" I winced as he took my sweaty hand. His hand was cold as he was. "And say, 'With this ring, I be wed.'" Tears were returning to my eyes and tried to fight them, as Turbo said gloat fully, "With this ring, I be wed." My heart dropped as he slipped the blue-diamond ring, or how I like to called it, my _shackle _on my finger. Turbo grinned at me. Oh, how that grin scares me!

"Mia," said the minister. "Take Turbo's hand." With my whole body shaking, it was hard to get it. I finally did. "Good, now take the ring from your groom's hand." My eyes spotted the ring and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"What are you doing, dearest?" Turbo snarkily said. "Take it." I slowly took it.

"With this ring, I be wed," said the minister. I fought my urge to cry as I pointed the direction of the ring to Turbo's gray finger.

"With this ring, I be wed," I whispered in the quietest voice as possible.

"What is that?" yelled Turbo. "We couldn't heard you."

"WITH THIS RING, I BE WED!" I screamed in fury as tears came down. I quickly wiped them away. A awkward moment of silence passed as I looked at the guests.

"Turbo," said the minister. "Do you take Mia…?"

"Yes, yes, I do!" he interrupted, getting excited on the kiss. My heart was going to explode. It was time.

"Mia?" asked the minister as I stared at my husband-to-be. "Do you take Turbo as your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, serve, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" I did nothing for a second. I can't do all of these things. I will never love Turbo. Never in a hundred years. My heart belong to Nicholas and it always will.

"As long as we both shall live?" I said out loud. "That could be years and years. That's a long time." The minister knew my fear and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You really want this?" asked the minister. "When you say the two words and he kisses you, there's no way going back." I looked at the guests. They were witnessing this, in horror. Most shook their heads and mouthed words like, "No!", "Don't!", "Run!" At first, I was going to listen to them. But then, I heard a grunt. Turbo pulled my sister and sliced his finger across her throat.

"YES!" I yelled in panic. "I DO!" Turbo pushed Lizzy down as everyone gasped over my decision. The minister was aghast too.

"Ok then," he struggled to say. "By the powers…" I tried to keep my cool as Turbo licked as lips, lustfully and I slowly dropped my bouquet out of nerves. I started to lose my breath control. "…You may now kiss your bride." Turbo grabbed me and dipped me. I closed my eyes tightly and I struggled to breathe as I pulled myself to place my lips onto his. Tears fell on my face.

_I was now at the point of no return._


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Night

**NFTA-Just to warn you that this is a tiny disturbing. But, you don't see any **_**action **_**going on in this. And honestly, this was uncomfortable to write, but I tried to stay as modest as possible. I'm sorry if there are grammar/writing mistakes in this.  
**

**BTW: Vanellope is coming in 3-4 chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**LIZZY'S POV**

The reception wasn't anything interesting. It was everything that my sister's party was supposed to be-cake and dancing-but only for the wrong reason. Surpringily, my sister held up pretty well. Until…

I was walking to my room to get ready for bed. I was hoping that I would curl myself in my bed and wake up to have this be all a bizarre nightmare. Suddenly, there was distant yelling. I started to stop to hear the yelling, but then there were servants who ran past me. It had to be an emergency. I sneaked behind the servants to follow them without being caught.

"NO!" screamed the voice. Then, I recognized the voice: It was my sister's! I started to panic. Was Turbo killing my sister?! I immediately ran to where the servants went. It was my mommy and daddy's room and the door was shut.

"Mia, please!" said Magnus in a strict voice. "You were doing a great job before. You're going to scare your sister."

"I DON'T CARE! Can you see that I need to panic here?!"

"Yes, Mia," said a servant. "We can see why…"

"YOU OBIVOUSLY CAN'T! IF YOU DID, YOU WOULD SOMEHOW PREVENT THIS!"

"Mia, listen," added Magnus. After a pause, he said in a pretty quiet voice, "We have no power of what will happen in this room. Turbo is our master and now….your husband. We can't prevent this."

"YES, YOU CAN!" she said in a sobbing voice.

"Mia," said Clarissa. "First, stop screaming. The few guests that are still here can hear you. Second, be honest: If we had power to stop this, do you think that we would?" There was a pause. I could hear my sister, cooling off. I couldn't hide anymore. I had to know what my awful brother-in-law was going to do to my sister. I stood on my tiptoes and opened the door.

"What's going on?" I immediately asked. All of the servants groaned and some of them threw their arms in the air.

"Now, you have done it!" growled Magnus. Mia struggled to speak.

"What's Turbo doing to Mia?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"And now, she's curious!" groaned Magnus. One of the older servants thunked him on the head.

"And now, you're making it worse!" she mocked, as he rubbed his head.

"Is Turbo going to kill her?" I started to cry.

"No," replied my sister. Leah came to me and put her hands below my shoulders.

"She's fine."

"No, I am not!"

"Lizzy, if you want to help your sister with this situation, you will leave the room immediately."

"No, I need to hug Lizzy!" said Mia, desperately. "Please!" Leah nodded and let me through. I dove right in her lap and Mia gave me the hugest hug EVER! She sobbed into my shoulder and rubbed her arms onto my back. Her body was so shaky and her heart was jumping.

"You're one of the only ones that can make me safe," she sobbed after a moment of silence. I looked at her and her pretty face was tear-stained. A servant came in.

"Everyone has to leave now," he said in a nervous voice. "Mia needs to get ready for….uhhh….you know." Mia gasped and started to panic.

"Breathe, Mia, breathe!" said Katherine as Mia started to hypervelint. Magnus grabbed my hand.

"Lizzy, you're sleeping with me tonight," he said.

"Why?"

"…You just are."

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Lizzy," said Magnus as we left the room. "You're too young for knowing this. We'll tell you when it's time." I looked behind to see a last glimpse of my weeping sister.

**MIA'S POV**

After changing into…ummm, what I had on the bed for me…., I was instructed to go to the master bathroom and wait until my new husband came for me. I stroked my light green robe. This was my mother's robe. It even smelled like her. I wrapped my arms around me and pretend that it was my mother who was hugging me and comforting me. She would prevent from what I am about to do. I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I barely saw myself through the candles. I started to break down again. So, after my programming of being a royal princess, this is what I had become? A _prize_? An object for someone like Turbo to use me for their desires? You should have seen me! Wearing what I wore, so he could…I don't dare to say it. Suddenly, I heard a door open. I hold my breath, hoping that it was a servant. Nope.

"Oh, Miaaaa…" purred Turbo in a rather uncomfortable tone. "Where's my little wife?"

"I'm…." I managed to speak out, trying not to cry. "…in….here."

"Well, hurry up, kitten. I can't wait to…" Ok, what did he just called me?

"Turbo, can you not call me that?" I interrupted, literally trying not to throw up. "Please wait while before calling me those nauseating names."

"Of course, I am," he said in a happy voice "We're about to…"

"I know what we're going to do!" I snapped, hugging myself. "I'm not a little girl. You don't have to remind me!"

"You know, I would not respond to this attitude very well. But, right now, _please _keep the attitude." I was appalled at what he's saying to me. He's a disgusting pig! I wanted to yelled to me on how sexist and perverted he was behaving! But, I know that it will make things much, much worse.

"Breathe, Mia, breathe," I heard Katherine said in my head. I inhaled and exhaled.

"Look, Turbo," I calmly said, after a while. "Do you think that you're rushing things? This is happening way too fast. My parents are dead, my prince is gone, I married you, and now we're about to take a _very personal _step in our marriage all in one day."

"Oh, I get it," said Turbo in a cheeky voice. "You're nervous."

"Well, yes." I said, hoping that he understands and he would postpone this to another day when I'm a little more up to it and more comfortable. "And I was hoping that…"

"We would wait?" he said in an arrogant voice.

"Yes, please!" I said in a hopeful tone. After a pause, he responded…

"Listen, Tia!" he said in a threating voice.

"Mia!" I said, getting scared.

"Mia! I married you for a reason. For your looks. And now, I'm going to count to ten. And when I get to ten, you will be out here. Do you understand?" Turbo said that, getting more threating by the words. It took all of the energy out of me to not to cry.

"Just give me a minute to compose myself," I finally responded. I silently sobbed to get the tears out as I repeatedly sniffed my mother's robe to get comfort. I fixed myself in the mirror and dried my eyes.

"Forgive me, Nicholas." I thought, giving myself one last look. Then, something caught my eye. A piece of cake from this morning! I guess the servant, who was preparing the room for this, was going to have a snack, but had forgotten about it. And my last candle was still not used. I grabbed my birthday candle and lighted it up. I held my cake up to me.

"Well, make a wish," I recited from Lizzy this morning. When my life was easy as cake.

"I wish that I would take my last wish back," I wished out loud. I blew the candle, my last hope, out.


	9. Chapter 9: Undesired

Chapter 9

**3****R****D**** PERSON POV**

When Mia woke up the next day, she was very groggy and dizzy. She woke up on her right side and she noticed from the candles in the room that she was in her parents' room.

"How did I get here?" she thought, half-asleep. Heck, Mia even didn't know what time it was. She decided to check her parents' clock that is across the room. Mia started get up and immediately winced back to the bed. There was pain all over her body, especially in her legs. She fought back tears at the pain.

"What is going on?" she thought, getting nervous. Then, she heard breathing behind her. Memories started to return.

"No…" she thought with widened eyes. "It had to be a dream! Please!" She grabbed the candle on the nightstand and slowly turned it to next her. The fire confirmed that her dream was reality. Mia screamed when she saw the new skeletal king, almost dropping the candle in the progress. Then, Mia realized: She had scream, but no noise came out of her. Turbo must have worked the screaming out of her when they…Mia couldn't dare to say or think about it. She felt her body for clothes. To her shock, she thankfully wore very little and everything that is needed to be covered was covered. As memories came back to her from the escape from the castle to the wedding to what she did afterwards, panic and tears started to return. She couldn't hide the tears and pain anymore. She had to let it out. But, she didn't want to wake up that perverted husband of hers. Mia grabbed a candle and limped out of bed, fighting the pain.

"Ow!" she mouthed, repeatedly. Mia finally found her mother's robe, which was on the ground. She put the candle on a table and put on the robe, which still smelt like her. Suddenly, Turbo made a movement. She gasped, fearful that he's waking up from the movement she's making. Mia used the candle to watch her husband. He was only turning over. She sighed a breath of relief.

"I love you," he muttered in his sleep, then kissing the pillow. Mia, disgusted on what he was obviously dreaming of, quickly left the room.

There had to be a place where Mia could let it all out without waking people up. And she had to be quick. She didn't know how long she was going to hold up. A light bulb went off in her head: The study! Mia hurryingly limped her way downstairs. But, on the way, she passed a mirror on the wall. Mia looked at the mirror and her heart dropped. She could barely recognized herself! Her curly hair, which was nicely brushed down, was everywhere! Her neck was consisted of little love marks. Her lower lip had dry blood and her eyes were tired and poofy from crying. There were even bags below her eyes. Mia untied the robe, nervous on the damage of her body. Yup, it was almost as worse as she feared. There were bruises on her body! Not as many as she thought, but there were a pretty good amount. Mia started to cry. Never in her life did she felt so used! Yes, players used her quests and other characters used her for selfish reasons, but nothing can topped this! Never in her life did she felt so dirty and ashamed. She hated herself. Above all, she lost her feeling of being _desired_. If Turbo somehow died and Nicholas never returned, no boys or men would want her because someone left their mark on her. Mia couldn't take her feelings and appearance anymore. She ran to the study, despite her pain. Mia closed the door of the study, dived right on the couch with the candle on the table, and let every single feeling out on the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10: Broken

Chapter 10

**MAGNUS'S POV**

I was awakened with a kick. I groaned to see who kicked me. It was Lizzy. She was still sleeping very deeply, in fact. She was on the other side of the bed now. I sighed. It was early. A quarter of 7. But, I might as well start my day. I got up off my bed, but my back was hurting. I guess Lizzy kicked me all night. I gently picked her up and put her back on her spot and tucked her in. She was still asleep. I also guessed that she could have slept through what Lizzy and that tyrant were doing last night, despite with her room being near to her late parents'.

I cleaned my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. But, I stopped when I saw Ladies Clarissa and Katherine outside of the study. They looked very concerned.

"Ladies, are things okay?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"Look at Mia," whispered Katherine. Immediately, my relaxed feeling rose to concern. Was that oppressor that horrible to my goddaughter? I was going to dash, but Katherine took my arm, stopping me.

"Gently," she whispered. I slowly walked into the study. Bella, who must have been distressed by Mia, was lying right next to the couch.

"Mia?" I asked. I walked to the couch and gasped. My goddaughter looked _horrible_. She looked like a loon in an asylum. She was lying on the couch, staring at the fire in the fireplace. She looked hypnotized.

"Mia?" I asked her. No respond. Bella put her paws on the couch and started to lick her exhausted face. Mia wasn't responding to it either. She wasn't dead, that's for sure. Mia was blinking and breathing, normally. I kept on calling her name. She was ignoring me. Has Mia lost her mind? I became more worried. I started to walk out to talk to her ladies-in-waiting, but then…"24 Hours." I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I asked, walking back to her.

"24 hours…" she responded with a hoarse, but very grim, haunted tone, still staring at the fireplace. "24 hours ago, my parents were alive. 24 hours later, they're dead." I kneeled beside her and touched her messy hair that was covered with sweat

"I know, darling…"

"24 hours ago…" she still said in a creepy tone as if she was a fortune teller, foreshadowing, "My prince was here." There was a pause before, "24 hours later…he's dead." I was officially scared. This wasn't her. She officially lost it. The ladies caught my eye. Clarissa mouthed, "She's mad." I nodded.

"Mia?" I started to ask.

"24 hours ago…I was free. 24 hours ago…I'm a slave…who's been stripped off from her pride and dignity…figaurelly…and literally." That's it! I had enough of this nonsense.

"Mia?" I asked, very quickly. "Are you okay?" Her eyes finally were lifted to me.

"Oh yes, Magnus." she said in a rather evil tone. "Despite the fact that most of my loved ones are dead and I have lost everything just in…24 hours, I am feeling…_turbo-tastic_." I was stricken with confusion.

"Excuse me, what?"

"It was something that my _master _said to me, last night. Over and over and over…" As she exploded into tears and panic. I scooped her off the couch as she was fidgeting. I laid back on the couch with her in my lap.

"…Over again!" She landed her face on my chest, blubbering. I was fighting the urge to not to cry with her as I stroked her back.

"Shhhhh…" I soothe, repeatedly. The ladies were gone, so it was up to me to cool her down. Even Bella got on her feet and snuggled.

"I hate him! I hate him!" she screamed.

"Shhhhh….shhhhh…I know…" I whispered. She sat up and pointed at her neck.

"LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME! LOOK!" I felt my mouth dropped as I studied the dots on her neck. They were all over the place.

"LOOK AT MY LIP!" She pointed at her lip, which had dry blood. "THIS IS HOW HARD HE KISSED ME!"

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. I let the tears welled up.

"There is so much more that he did to me last night…" sobbed Mia, laying down on my chest. "I don't want to show you what he else did." Fury took over. When I see this demon, he will pay for what he did to my beloved.

"And I don't want to know, darling." I whispered. There were a few minutes of nothing, but sobs from her as I stroke her back. Bella moved her head from Mia's feet to her legs and started to cry too. Oh, boy. How much I wanted to kill Turbo! But, I am not like him. I will never scoop down to his level.

**Lizzy's POV**

I was awakened by Mia's crying. I immediately ran downstairs and followed her noise to find her. I found her in the study with Magnus and Bella.

"It's too early for you to be up yet," said Magnus.

"I know," I said, walking to my sister. "I want to check on…" I gasped at what Mia looked like. "Mia, what did Turbo do to you?" My sister looked at me.

"No, Lizzy! I didn't want you to see me like this." I looked at my sister, carefully.

"Did Turbo beat you up?" I asked. "Your lip is bleeding and you look very tired." Mia sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Something like that," she sniffed. I grew angry.

"TURBO WILL NEVER DO THIS TO YOU, AGAIN! IF HE STARTS TO BEAT YOU, I'LL BEAT HIM!" I screamed.

"Lizzy," said Magnus, "you're a child. A 9-year old. How will you beat him up? He's taller than you." I stopped and think.

"I don't know." I said, snuggling with Mia. I looked at her.

"You are protecting me, now I'll protect you." Mia smiled at me and kissed my forehead and hugged me for a while.


	11. Chapter 11: How Things Will Be

**NFTA-This will be the last chapter for a while! Next week, I'm going to Disney World and then immediately after, I start college again. And I'll have a job too. So, I do not know when the next chapter will be up. I could be a couple of week, a month, or heck even the semester! I will be back ASAP! JUST BE PATIENT! Just consider this as the end of Act 1 ;)**

**~Emily**

* * *

Chapter 11

**LIZZY'S POV**

I was serious when I made that promise. Mia is so scared and sad. She was very strong, but now she's weak and she needs others to protect her. She was like a baby! I vowed to myself at that moment that no matter what, I'll protect Mia. But then, Bella started to bark and growl.

"What is it, girl?" I asked, moving to Bella. Turbo walked in with nothing, but a robe on and very creepy smile. I heard a gasp from Mia as she moved to Magnus's arms. Magnus's worried face turned into madness.

"Good morning, Magnus. Good morning, Tizzy." he said in an arrogant tone. "I hope you slept well, last night." He turned to Mia, who turned white and chuckled.

"I know we did," he said, creepily stroking her legs.

"GAH, THAT'S IT!" screamed Magnus. Before I knew it, my sister was on top of me on the floor.

"Lizzy!" gasped Mia, getting up. "Are you okay?!" She was checking me for bruises and injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine!" said Lizzy. "Are you okay?" Before she could answer, I heard a scream from the foyer. We ran to the foyer and we saw a couple of servants, scrambling.

"What's going on?" called Mia.

"I really don't know," said Turbo, looking at his hands. He was confused as we were. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Everyone immediately ran to the kitchen where Magnus was on the ground.

"Magnus, what happened?" asked a servant, helping Magnus up.

"I don't know," he said, trying to get his memory back. "I was at the study with the girls…"

"Wait!" interrupted Turbo. "I have to the power for people to go to the other rooms? Turbo-tastic!"

"What did he just say?" I was going to ask Mia. But, I didn't because Magnus caught my attention. That stupid phrase looked like that it was a trigger to him.

"YOU!" he screamed. Magnus charged at Turbo, who ran behind Mia.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" said Mia in a hoarse voice. Magnus somehow understood that and hold his ground.

"You…" said Magnus, pointing at Turbo, "you low-life monster!" He grabbed Mia.

"Look what you did to my goddaughter! LOOK!" Turbo, frightened, opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it.

"Wow, you did a smart thing by not saying anything. Because you would have regret it. I get that you're her husband, so you two will do this a lot." I was confused.

"Do what?" I blurted out. Magnus bit his lip and took a moment to think.

"Lizzy," said Robert, a gardener. "I think you should…"

"Just go easy on her!" said Magnus, firmly and peacefully. "She's going through a lot because of you." He let Mia go and walked out of the room. A moment of silence passed. "So, can we have breakfast please?" asked Turbo, taking my sister by the hand and leading her to the counter. The cook nodded and got some supplies to make breakfast with. I climbed on a stool to face the cook.

"May I have an egg please?" I asked to the cook. Turbo chuckled and turned around.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked with an arrogant smile. I frowned at him, confused.

"I want breakfast?" I repeated.

"Sorry, kid. Servants can't eat until they do the first 2 chores of the day!" said Turbo. My sister immediately snapped out of her daze and turned to Turbo.

"But, I'm a princess!" I argued. "Not a servant." Turbo tapped my head and my beautiful purple nightgown turned into a dirty, brown dress with rags.

"Now, you are!" he sneered. I gasped. First, he became my brother-in-law, now this?

"No, no, no!" I started to cry. "I don't want to be a servant!"

"Turbo!" frowned my sister. "You can't do this. She's a princess! Above all, _your _sister!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" he interrupted. "Who's the king around here?"

"You are," muttered Mia, giving up.

"Right," said Turbo, putting his hand under my sister's chin. "And as my queen, you will only sit there and look pretty." My sister dropped her jaw, obviously offended.

"Actually," said Daniel the cook. "Mia is 19. No matter who her husband is, she can not be crowned queen until she's 20."

"Oh well…" said Turbo, looking at her. "I'll just program you to be 20 when I feel like you should be my queen."

"Well, let's see about that. The programmers will come and reset the game, so you'll be out of here," said Mia, confidently. I grinned. She's still brave, after all. Turbo frowned at her.

"Sorry for you, sweetheart. I hacked the office of the creators. And I can guarantee you that they will never come back, no matter how hard they tried."

"But, how did you…?"

"A magician never tells his secrets." Turbo then stared at my sister.

"Ehhh, you look disgusting." he said, grossed out. Then, he smiled, kindly. "We can't have that, can we?" Turbo flicked magic at my sister. All at once, her frizzy hair was brushed out nicely. A dress appeared on her body. It was white with red laces on her sleeves and ruffles on the bottom of the dress and a red layer on her white skirt with a red drape. The princess band she wore on her forehead was still a part of the outfit, but the pink gem became red.

"Why don't you look beautiful?" asked Turbo, eyeing her up and down

"I actually like it," said Mia, checking herself out.

"Me too," I agree. Turbo turned to me, angrily.

"Why are you still here?" he barked. He poofed a bucket and pail of water. "Go, do your chores!"

"Mia!" I turned, pleading that she can fix this. Mia hugged herself, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," she said, sadly. "I can't do anything." I gave up and hung my head down.

"Where did you want me to go?"

"The foyer," said Turbo, taking my sister's hand. Mia looked dazed again. She looked so miserable. I started to walk out, but gave Mia one more look. I regretted it. Turbo was kissing it so hard. It looked like it was hurting her. I swore I saw a tear fall out of her eye. When I walked out, the first thing I saw was Magnus, sitting against the wall crying.

"You did the best you could," I comforted, hugging him. Magnus took one look and flinched.

"Lizzy, you're a servant?!" he gasped. I nodded with a tear, falling out.

"That…" he growled before sighing.

"So, this is how things will be now?" I asked.

"I pray not," said Magnus, cradling me. "There is always hope."

"But, Turbo took over the…"

"But, good always triumphs over evil, doesn't it?" he asked, smiling.

"If it does, why is this happening? Why are Mommy and Daddy dead? Why is Amelia married to Turbo?" Magnus just stared at me, crushed that I ruined his hope.

"Just…do your chores." I nodded and walked away.

There is no hope.


	12. Chapter 12: A Month Later

**NFTA-Hey guys! Since I actually don't have much homework and I am very bored, I have decided to pick up TPATR. :)  
**

**I am moving Vanellope to the next chapter. I have decided to have this chapter be about the outcomes of the last few chapters and how it affects Mia. Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**A month later…**

Lizzy's POV

"Lizzy, wake up!" said a servant. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My back was hurting again since I sleep on an old mattress with the servants. Since I am not a princess anymore because of my horrible brother-in-law Turbo made me a servant, I was downgraded to sleeping with the servants. It actually isn't that bad. It just takes time to get used to. With the hard floor and the snoring and the kicking. Magnus told Turbo that I can sleep with him at the assistant room, but he immediately scoffed at that.

"She's a servant now. She has to get used to the fact that she's not a little princess any more!"

So, after waking up, I wash myself up with the others and begin a day's worth of chores. It has been a month since our lives changed. The servants used to be at least, more happier, doing their chores. But now, Turbo…oops, _**King**_ Turbo, runs the castle like a boot camp. We are all exhausted and treated unfairly.

"I heard stories of Turbo. being the king of a game where he's from," said Lydia, a maid one day. "I wonder if he treated his subjects in this way."

"He told me that he didn't act this way since he was in disguise," said another, Rita. "I bet if he wasn't in disguise, the poor subjects would be treated like us. Fleas."

"I heard that the King used to do an activity called race car driving," added Leah. "You know how he wants to win all the time. I don't want to know what he does when he loses."

I heard other crazy stories about him from the servants. The two only good things about a servant are to knowing the servants better and hearing gossip from them.

"See what we do each day, princess?" asked Leah as we scrubbed the floor.

"Of course, I used to watch you work every day." I responded.

"Yeah, but now do you actually appreciate what we do every day?" I stopped scrubbing. Now to think about it, I now know how tired and hardworking they are. And they do this for me and my family.

"Yes…." I responded. "I do. Thank you."

Turbo gave me the hardest jobs. Scrubbing the john, cleaning the chandeliers, and even cooking and washing. And he treated me the worst out of them. He would always taunt me and mock me. Heck, he deliberately makes messes for me like breaking vases and spilling flour (while pouring some at me) just for kicks.

"Oops, little princess," he mocks. "You missed a spot."

"What?" I asked. Then, he would make the mess and just laughs. Turbo especially does this when I finally finish a chore. And here's the worst part. When he makes fun of me at work, sometimes my sister walks by. When she does, he pretends to be kind to me like helping me, giving me candy, and other gooey things. Sometimes, Mia looks at this, nods, and walks by. Or she just says plainly, "I know what you're doing. Stop." I hardly tell Mia this. I didn't want to give her more pain.

Mia. Let me talk about her. She has changed. I hardly see her now. I don't know if it's because of my chores or the fact that she is in one room all day. But, I'm serious when I say this. Every day pretty much, when I sweep the floors, I always hear Mia cry in my parents' room. When she's not being used for arm candy or not with Turbo, she's there in Mummy and Daddy's room, sobbing. I want to come in, but she would always not let anyone come in, unless it was Magnus, Bella, or Ladies Clarissa and Katherine. And to my surprise, sometimes the door is halfway open. And when it is, I always peeked. One day, Mia was sitting up, staring at her legs. Bella was wagging her tail with a ball in her mouth. Bella just sat there, staring at Mia.

"Bella, no." said Mia. "Not now." Bella started to whine.

"I said no!" Mia yelled by in a hostile voice. Bella started to bark. Mia growled and threw the ball outside of the room. I avoided the ball and hid behind a table where Mia can't see me. Immediately, once Bella ran out, Mia slammed the door. I was so surprised. She was never like this to her or anyone at all! But, usually, Bella was there lying with Mia. One day, I saw Magnus with Mia.

"Amelia Samantha, are you really going to lie there for the rest of your life and feel bad for yourself?" scolded Magnus.

"Yes," she muttered. "Until Nicholas comes back for me." Magnus sighed and thought for a minute.

"Darling," he said, taking her hand. "It's been a month. I don't think he is coming back…ever."

"No," responded Mia, not looking at him. "My Nicholas is just lost in the Internet. He's finding his way. I know he is." Magnus bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to her. He eventually kissed her hand in response.

"Of course, he is." he sighed.

And _Medieval Adventures_? 2 days after the wedding, Turbo opened the game again…under new management. Him. I don't know what he does since he has put a Firewall around the castle, so none of us can leave except his minions. And when I asked the servants what the minions do, no one tells me. It must be that serious. But, I am not worried about them or the players. I am worried about my big sister, Amelia. She was used to be so happy and out going. Now, she's depressed and angry. I just hope Nicholas comes soon and save us all.


	13. Chapter 13: Vanellope's Capture

**NFTA-Please, excuse me if Vanellope is out of character. It's 10 at night and I really wanted this to be done. But, here you guys go! The main characters of WIR and a long chapter ;) You deserve it after all of that waiting.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

**Vanellope's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was sleeping soundly on my cotton candy bed, but then something woke me up. Thankfully, my friends, Ralph, Felix, and his wife, Tamara (who's going to have a baby) are here. So, they can protect me from what was happening. If there was even something. Sometimes, the "monsters" are nothing. I hate that. I laid in my bed for a second to see if I was just half asleep. There was nothing for a second. I shrugged and laid back down. Suddenly, there were footsteps in my room. And not fake ones. _Real_ ones.

"RALPH!" I screamed.

"She knows we're here," said a voice. And the footsteps went closer to me.

"Ralph, Felix, TJ? This is not funny!" I asked, getting nervous. From the moonlight, it looked like they were…knights?

"Are you Vanellope von Schweetz?" said another voice. He had a weird British accent. Definitely not them. Oh, candy corn! There were intruders.

"Yeah," I snapped. "Why?"

"That's the girl the King wants!"

"The King? Who's the wise…"

Suddenly, I was picked up.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"President?" I heard my assistant, Sour Bill called to me.

"GO!" screamed one of the men. I was stuffed in a bag. I was screaming and crying, and tried to break through.

"BE QUIET!" said another man, punching me in the face. But, then, I felt tired. Too tired.

* * *

**3****RD**** POV**

Sour Bill ran to his leader's room, but it was too late. Three mysterious men have kidnapped Vanellope! Sour Bill looked at the window to see three knights on flying horses, entering a mysterious portal.

"STOP!" the cough drop pleaded. But, it was too late. The men and the portal were gone.

Ralph, Felix, and Sgt. Calhoun ran to the room. Sgt. Calhoun turned on the lights.

"What's going on?" asked Sgt. Calhoun. "It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Kid!" cried Ralph as he checked the bed.

"Don't even bother," sobbed Bill. "They took her." A moment of silence passed.

"Who?" asked Ralph, picking up Sour Bill, forecefully. "Who kidnapped Vanellope?"

"How should I know?" he snapped. "All I remember is Vanellope screaming for you, and then walking in with three knights, taking Vanellope away."

"But…we don't have a medieval game." said Felix, confused. Sgt. Calhoun looked up.

"I think I know what they are," she said. She turned to Sour Bill. "Gum drop, did the knights leave in a portal in the sky?"

"Yes. Yes they did." Sgt. Calhoun nodded as if she knew where they are from.

"Hey, look!" cried Felix. "There is a letter here!"

"_Hello, old friend_," read Felix, "_Remember me? Of course, you caused me to get burned in a soda volcano…_"

"Wait," stopped Ralph. "It can't be…"

"But, he wasn't a part of this game." said Tamera, equally shocked. "He couldn't have survived."

"_Well, I survived_," continued Felix. "_And I'm here for revenge on you and your little friends. I have taken Vanellope…_" Felix paused in confused. _"…To the Internet_?"

"I knew it!" snapped Sgt. Calhoun. "Turbo's little goons must entered illegally! They somehow are powerful enough to get into an arcade."

"But, that's not possible, Tammy." interrupted Felix.

"Oh, yes it is!" said Sgt. Calhoun. "With hacking…Internet style. That's the most dangerous of hacking of them all."

"How?" asked Felix. Before she could answer…

"Come on, Fix-It!" interrupted Ralph in a violent tone. "What did that skeleton-faced freak do to Vanellope?"

"Oh!" said Felix. "…_To a game called Medieval Adventures_…hey, isn't that the most popular…"

"FELIX!" everyone cried out.

"…_where Vanellope is the final piece to my special little plan. Come and get her on Thursday…or else the dragon will_."

* * *

**Vanellope's POV**

"Wake up, child." said a voice. I groggily woke up to a cage. It was morning.

"What am I doing here in a cage?" I asked myself. I found myself, looking a guard. "And who are you? Where am I?"

"That will be explained in a minute, when the King will see you." said the guard, unlocking the door. He grabbed my chains and dragged me out. I looked up and saw a huge, dark castle. Inside was old and spooky. I wasn't definitely at the arcade. I went to all of the games in the arcade and this is definitely not a game.

"What arcade am I in?" I argued. "And tell me now."

"Arcade?" he asked me, confused.

"And you know. Where kids gather and play games?" The guard smirked.

"You mean the internet?"

"The Inter-what?!" The guard shook his head.

"You must be recovering from being knocked out." Before I demanded what the Internet was, the guard said out loud, "There she is, sire. The glitch that you have wanted!" We entered a huge, dark room.

"Turbo-tastic!"

I did nothing, but blink my eyes over and over again. That stupid phrase and that voice. It can't be…

"No…way," I cried out. The king who kidnapped me…was Turbo?! Yup, it was, with that stupid grin of his.

"Well, well, well," said Turbo, wearing a weird king outfit. "Isn't it my favorite little glitch?"

"But…but…" I spitted out. "You got burned! You died! Your code was supposed to be deleted!"

"Yes, yes, it was," said Turbo, coming to me, "…if I wasn't a part of the game."

"But, you weren't!" I cried, confused.

"Yes, I was," he said, getting in my face, "I was encoded in that girly game. I made myself in the code when I was King Candy." D'oh, of course. He was technically a part of _Sugar Rush_.

"So, I didn't die. The cybug part of me died since it wasn't a part of the game. But, I was part of the game. Thankfully, while you and your idiotic friends were celebrating, I had a chance to escape." Before I commented on his stupid outfit and question his kingship, an older man walked in.

"Your Majesty, what's your…" said the man, half-asleep. The older guy looked at me before looking back at the creep.

"A child?!" he blurted out, staring at me again. Then, he looked back at Turbo. "You woke me up for a little girl?!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah," said Turbo, walking to him.

"It's Tuesday!" he argued. "It's my day off, where I sleep in!"

"Unless it's an emergency!" smirked Turbo. The man looked at me and pointed at me.

"What did she do?!" yelled the man. "Steal food? Which I won't be surprised because the characters of…"

"THIS CHILD, MAGNUS," yelled Turbo, walking back to me and grabbing my cheeks, "is Vanellope."

"Oh, that kid you never stop talking about? What did she do again?"

"I was ruling in her game…_illegally_, until she and that warthog amigos of hers, Wreck It Ralph took my world away from me!" He unleashed my face. "So, I have a little plan for these two."

"And what is that?" I argued. "Run me over with your kart?!" I laugh.

"Oh, you will see, glitch," he said, grinning at me. "Guards!" A bunch of guards walked to me and picked up my glitch-free shackles. "Take her to the abandoned tower. I'll see her in a while."

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled, arguing. I turned around to Turbo.

"RALPH IS GOING TO SAVE ME! JUST WATCH!" I yelled. Turbo laugh.

"Exactly!"

I became worried for Ralph. If I was a trap, what will he do to Ralph?!

**MAGNUS'S POV**

I watched helplessly as I watched an innocent child, getting dragged to what could be her doom. Turbo the Tyrant, as we servants call him, has done horrible things ever since he stole the throne. But, kidnapping an innocent child and possibly harming her for no reason?! Absolutely ridiculous!

"Oh, just wait until I tell the princess about this!" I yelled, walking out. "She will-" I heard Turbo chuckled.

"Just wait until what?" he smirked. "Please, you will NOT tell her about this."

"And why?"

"Because Princess Goodie-Goodie," he said, mockingly battering his eyes as he started to lose his temper, "will ruin my plan! And nobody…RUINS….MY….PLANS!" Turbo grabbed the pillow from the throne and screamed as he, believe or not, ripped it apart. And his face was RED. RED, I say! I did nothing, but stare at him as he cooled off. It was times like this, when that little demon scares me.

"Do you want tea, sir?" I finally asked. Turbo groaned, sat on the throne, and massaged his head.

"And Aspirin." he said. As I walked out, I heard Turbo said, "You have no idea on how hard is it, being me!" I scoffed. I'm sorry. Yeah, being a tyrant of an online game is much harder than being a servant or worse, a bride, of his.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14: The Prisoner

Chapter 14

It has been 5 months since the tragic events of my life. The first month was nothing, but hell. I don't feel comfortable talking about it. All I can say is I was so depressed that I was always lashing at Magnus, Lizzy, and the servants out of grief. Magnus finally decided that I needed a counselor. And the counselor actually helped me. He helped me be stronger against my tyrant husband, more controlled of my emotions, and even a little bit happier. One day, my counselor told me to find something new to help me feel happier than I was the month after the wedding. And fortunately, I fell in love with something unexpected…reading. You know, with all of the queen studying I did, I hated books of all kinds. And now reading them makes me escape from this life and forget who I am, and what's going on with my life. Above all, these books, especially fairy tales, give me hope of a happy ending and hope that my prince will come and save me.

* * *

"_Then, the prince slayed the dragon. He awakened his true love with a kiss. The prince and the princess were married and they lived happily ever after_," I whispered to myself, putting the book on my heart. I sighed happily, put the book down on my lap, and sipped my tea. Suddenly, the door to the study was slammed open.

"Mia, Mia!" cried Lizzy. "There's a ghost in the tower!" I smirked. We always played these games before my birthday and this time is not a good time. Not only because I don't feel like it, but because she has chores to be done. Every time Turbo catches her slacking off, she gets in trouble with him. yelling or sometimes, shoving her.

"Lizzy," I said, "You have chores to do. And I don't want you to get serious trouble with Turbo the Tyrant…again."

"But, I'm serious!" argued my sister. "I was on my way to sweep the halls when…"

"Besides," I interrupted, gently pushing her out of the study, "you're too young for these childish games." Lizzy blocked the door with the broom.

"I'm 9 years old!" she yelled. "And besides, you're reading fairytales." She said that as a 3-year old, making fun of another. I stopped, pushing her.

"Come on! You know it's for…"

"Look!" said Lizzy, "I was on my way to do my chores. But, then I heard crying, coming from the tower. The one that we tried to escaped in." Lizzy seems like she's telling the truth. "No one has been there since then. It's a ghost!" She grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'll show you!" she said, pulling me. I listened to her and followed. Suddenly, I heard sobs and I started to get nervous.

"Lizzy…" I said, stunned.

"See?" she grinned. "Told you!" But, why was there a ghost? Unless…

"Do you think the ghost could be…?" I started to ask, hoping that it was one of our parents. Lizzy got the message.

"I hope so…you go see." said Lizzy. I entered and tiptoed on the dark stairs. Every second, the crying gets louder and louder. Funny, the crying sounded like it was from a…

"Lizzy, it's a girl!" I cried out when I saw a unique-looking child in the room. She wasn't definitely from here. Then, it dawned on me. How long has she been here and why?

"It's a girl!" I gasped in shock. I ran up to the girl. After getting a closer look, yup, she wasn't from this game. Her art style looked too different. And it looked like she was sleeping when she was kidnapped. Her hair was down and messy and had a green long shirt and matching pants.

"Oh dear," I cried to her, inspecting her for any injuries. "How long have you been here? A day? A week? A month? 2 months?"

"4 hours?" she asked, clearly confused over why I was so concerned.

"Oh," I sighed. "What a relief."

"Oh my gosh!" cried Lizzy, next to her. "Why is she in here?" The girl sighed, wiping her nose.

"Turbo kidnapped me," she sniffed. "He took me from the arcade. Now, he's going to kill me and Ralph." I groaned.

Then, something hit me. Why does Ralph sound so familiar? And the arcade?

"Wait!" I gasped. "Ralph? As in…Wreck It Ralph? Is your name Vanellope?"

"Yeah," she replied, "how do you know me?"

"Because Turbo won't stop talking about you," said Lizzy. "How you ruined his reign at…whatever it is…."

"_Sugar Rush_."

"And how he'll get you for it." finished Lizzy.

"Well, Turbo is getting me for it," said Vanellope, rolling her eyes and showing us her shackles.

"No, he won't," I said, determined. "I will get you out of this, I promise."

"Who are you?" smirked Vanellope. "The Queen?"

"Nooooo," I answered. "The Princess, actually."

"Hey, how are you the princess if Turbo's the king?" asked Vanellope. She can't know about me, being married to Turbo. It'll be humiliating.

"Because Mia…" started Lizzy.

"She doesn't have to know," I interrupted. I looked down at Vanellope.

"Anyway, I am Princess Amelia," I smiled. "But, everyone calls me Mia. And this here is Lizzy."

"Hi," smiled Lizzy. "I have never met a kid before."

"Really?" asked Vanellope, confused.

"Well, I met some servants' kids. But, they're younger than me. Want to play a game?" asked Lizzy. "I can get something in my room." I was going to stop Lizzy, so she can do chores. But, after everything my sister has been going through, she needs a friend.

"You two play nice," I smiled, standing up. "I, on the other hand, will talk to Turbo. I will check on you later, Vanellope."

"Yeah," smiled Vanellope. "You look like a pretty cool girl. And give Turbo a knuckle sandwich for me!" I didn't know what she meant, but I just laughed and walked away.


End file.
